


Two Husbands

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Scoundrels (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Cheryl thinks she has two husbands in her life.<br/>Spoilers for the first two episodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Husbands

Cheryl has two men in her life. One is her husband, lover, and father of her children. He was her high school sweetheart and main provider for their family. The other man brings search warrants and badges with him. He dressed in cheap suits and sly smirks as he riffled through her underwear and shows up when least wanted.

Wolf, her husband, was in jail and no longer in her bed. He looked at her like she had lost her mind when she decreed their family was getting out of a life of crime and were going straight. Sargent Mack just shook his head and told her a cat can't change its spots and the Wests were never going to be able to go straight.

There are times Cheryl thinks Mack could almost be her second husband for how often he's in her life. Not to mention both he and Wolf are frustrating and infuriating, with no confidence in her plans. Cheryl is determined to prove them both wrong. She doesn't want this life for her children anymore. She wants them to become like Logan, with good jobs and lives that don't involve weekend searches and early morning raids.


End file.
